Because of The Foot
by AngelRy-chan and DevilRin-chan
Summary: Karena kaki Naruto terkilir, Naruto terpaksa tidak ikut ke Otogakure dan harus tinggal di rumah dengan Sasuke. ONE SHOOT, Genre:Romance-friendship, Rated: T, Pairing: SASU x Fem Naru.


Hai minna….^^

Ini fic keduaku setelah Sakura's Diary dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview.

Fic kedua ku ini special buat **Bella UchiHaruno **yang Ultah hari ini,semoga panjang umur dan semoga cepat sembuh dari sakit dan lanjutkan fic buatan mbak dan semoga mbak suka fic yang saya buat dari jam 2 pagi ini khusus untuk hadiah ultah mbak.

Oke bagi para Authors and Readers semoga suka sama fic ini.

Oke langsung saja.

"**Because of****The Foot"**

**Disclaimer:Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©Haru Ry-chan **

**Warning:OOC(Maybe), AU(Maybe), Miss Typo(s), Alur kacau, Gaje**

**Don't like Don't read!**

**Genre:Romance-Friendship**

**Pairing:SasuNaru**

**Rated:T**

**Summary:**

Karena kaki Naruto terkilir, Naruto terpaksa tidak ikut ke Otogakure dan harus tinggal di rumah dengan Sasuke. ONE SHOOT, Genre:Romance-friendship, Rated: T, Pairing: SASU x Fem Naru.

**Konoha High School 07.00 AM (Kelas XI IPA 2)**

Beberapa siswa/i sedang mengerjakan PR,bercanda dan bermain sebelum seseorang membuka pintu kelas dan mengheningkan kelas yang tadinya ribut bagai pasar menjadi sepi bagai kuburan.

"Ohayou…" Sapa orang yang membuka pintu itu yang ternyata seorang siswi berambut pirang panjang tergerai, bermata biru, dan berkulit tan.

"Ohayou,Naru-chan."Jawab siswa/i setelah mengetahui orang itu adalah Namikaze Naruto atau lebih sering dipanggil Naru-chan oleh siswa/i yang kebanyakan anggota FC nya.

Mungkin readers bertanya-tanya(readers:nggak nanya tuch..) kenapa siswi-siswi ada yang masuk Naruto FC, Naruto kan cewek. Kalau siswa-siswa yang masuk FC nya pasti udah biasa, secara Naruto cantik, kaya, manis , kalau cewek alasanya mereka masuk FC Naruto karena saat pertandingan basket gabungan persahabatan dengan Suna High School. Naruto bermain lebih keren dari pada pemain cowok, ditambah wajahnya yang manis membuat para cewek histeris melihatnya. Sejak saat itu banyak siswi yang bergabung di Naruto FC.

oOo

Naruto tersenyum sesaat dan kemudian berjalan ketempat duduknya tanpa menyadari bahwa senyumannya hampir membuat pingsan seluruh siswa dan segelintir siswi dikelas XI IPA 2.

"Ohayou Sakura, Ino, Hinata." Sapa Naruto dan duduk dikursinya yang ada disebelah Sakura dan didepan Ino.

"Ohayou, Naru-chan." Jawab mereka bertiga kompak.

"Tumben baru datang jam segini, biasanya paling pagi dari pada kami bertiga?" Tanya Ino memulai percakapan.

"Iya nih, tumben banget." Kata Saukra membenarkan perkataan Ino.

"Biasa, Dei-nii tadi dandannya lama. Padahal aniki cowok tapi hobi banget dandan. Dan gara-gara hobinya itu, aku harus menunggu dimobil selama 30 menit. Bayangkan 30 menit dimobil Dei-nii yang isinya dan hiasannya patung dari tanah liat yang bentuknya tidak terdefinisi oleh ahli-ahli didunia." Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Kenapa nggak bawa mobil sendiri?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tadinya mau gitu, tapi Dei-nii mohon-mohon mau nganterin aku kesekolah. Aku nggak tega melihatnya jadi aku setuju. Nyesel deh aku sekarang karena nurutin kemauan aniki."Kata Naruto sambil menidurkan kepalanya dimeja.

"Wah…Tumben banget Dei-nii mau nganterin kamu atas kemauan sendiri biasanyakan Dei-nii harus dipaksa Kushina baa-san dulu baru mau nganterin." Kata Ino yang membuat pembicaraan mereka terhenti sesaat.

"Memang aneh,tadi saja aku hampir menyangka Aniki mau ngerjain aku saking nggak percayanya."Batin Naruto

"Hm…Mu-mungkin i-ini gara-gara Itachi-senpai." Kata Hinata terbata bata.

Perkataan Hinata sukses membuat Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dari posisi tidur. Naruto, diikuti Sakura dan Ino menatap Hinata dengan pandangan apa-maksudmu-?-.

"Wa-waktu pulang eskul minum teh, a-aku nggak sengaja me-melihat…." Kata Hinata tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya dan membuat Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino tambah penasaran.

"Melihat apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino bersamaan karena Hinata tidak juga melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Me-melihat Itachi-senpai me-mencium Dei-nii." Kata Hinata dengan wajah merah karena terkenang kejadian "Ajaib" itu.

"Hah… Ciuman." Teriak Naruto, Sakura, dan Ino pelan supaya tidak membuat mereka jadi perhatian satu kelas.

"I-iya…" Kata Hinata.

"Astaga.." Kata Sakura dan Ino kompak.

"Oh My God, aniki ku ternyata seorang Yaoi." Batin Naruto Gaje.

"Aku nggak nyangka Itachi-senpai yang cool dan baik hati itu seorang yaoi. Padahal banyak cewek yang mau jadi pacarnya." Kata Ino.

"Iya juga. Mungkin Itachi-senpai nggak tertarik lagi sama cewek gara-gara cewek-cewek mudah ditakhlukkan dengan pesonanya, jadi dia beralih ke sesama jenis. Bagaimana menurutmu Naru?" Tanya Sakura sambil memandang Naruto.

"…"

"Naruto" Panggil Ino

"…"

"Naruto" Panggil Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino sambil mengguncang bahu naruto.

"E-eh… Ada apa?" Kata Naruto yang telah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Huh… Nggak ada siaran ulang." Kata Sakura marah karena dicuekkin Naruto.

"Gomen ne, Sakura. Aku cuma masih shock?"Kata Naruto.

"Shock, jangan bilang kamu shock gara-gara tahu Dei-nii yaoi." Sergah Ino padahal tadi dia shock juga pas tahu Deidara seorang yaoi.

"Bu… Bukan gara-gara itu." Kata Naruto.

"Jadi, kamu shock kenapa Naru-chan." Tanya Hinata tanpa tebata-bata.

"Huh… Aku nggak habis pikir saja kenapa aniki memilih Itachi-senpai untuk jadi pasangan yaoi nya, apa tidak ada yang lain." Kata Naruto pelan.

"Kenapa Naruto? Apa kau benci Itachi-senpai?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak,aku tidak benci. Malahan aku senang banget sama Itachi-senpai." Kata Naruto

"Terus kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku masih belum siap harus menjadi saudara ipar seorang '**manusia es'**." Kata Naruto sambil menekan kata manusia es.

"Manusia es?" Pikir Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino sama-sama,tiba-tiba mereka tersenyum karena tahu siapa yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Tidak buruk juga kalau kau jadi saudara iparnya, Naru-chan. Malahan enak kalau kau jadi saudara iparnya." Kata Sakura.

"Enak apanya?' Tanya Naruto sewot.

"Bisa melihat wajah tampan sang pangran sekolah tiap hari, tiap waktu, dan tiap detik." Kata Sakura, dan Ino kompak.

"Amit-amit deh, tampan dari mana? Manusia es gitu dibilang tampan." Kata naruto kesal.

"Naru-chan, cuma kamu yang bilang dia nggak tampan di KHS ini." Kata Sakura.

"Huh… Tentu saja manusia nyebelin, nggak punya hati, kalau bicara "hn" saja, dan rambut mirip pantat ayam gitu mana bisa dibilang tampan." Kata Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau bilang nyebelin, nggak punya hati, kalau bicara pendek dan rambut pantat ayam,Dobe?" Tanya seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, bermata Onyx dan berambut pantat ayam, sebut saja Uchiha Sasuke.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, dan namaku Naruto bukan Dobe, Teme." Kata Naruto emosi.

"Nama Dobe lebih cocok untukmu daripada Naruto." Ejek Sasuke.

"Dasar Teme." Teriak Naruto

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

Semua yang melihat pertengkaran itu hanya bias swt. Tidak ada yang berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran rival abadi itu, karena SasuNaru pasti akan menghajar siapa saja yang berani mencampuri pertengkaran mereka. Jadi dari pada dihajar Sasuke, sang juara karate Internasional dan Naruto, sang juara karate Nasional lebih baik mereka diam saja.

TENG… TENG… TENG

Bel masuk berbunyi, bertanda masuk dan berakhirnya pertengkaran SasuNaru. Terbukti dari Sasuke yang meninggalkan kelas XI IPA 2 bersama sohibnya yang menemaninya kekelas itu tadi, Gaara dan Neji dan menuju kelasnya yaitu kelas XI IPA 1 yang berada disebelah kelas XI IPA 2. Sasuke dan Naruto memang beda kelas tapi entah kenapa Sasuke sering datang ke kelas XI IPA 2 dengan alasan menemani Neji untuk ketemu sepupunya, Hinata. Tapi entah kenapa akhirnya pasti bertengkar dengan Naruto.

oOo

Kelas XI IPA 2 sudah bersiap dikolam renang KHS untuk melakukan pelajaran Olahraga. Seorang guru berpakaian ketat berwarna hijau, Maito Gai. Sedang memberi pengarahan sebelum memulai pelajaran renang.

Selesai memberikan pengarahan mereka melakukan pemanasan dengan lari keliling kolam renang sebanyak 3 kali putaran. Tiba-tiba seorang siswi jatuh dan kakinya mengenai besi pegangan kolam renang.

"Naru-chan!" Teriak siswa/i.

"Namikaze-san,kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata Gai menghampiri Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa,Sensei." Kata Naruto sambil mencoba berdiri, tapi ketika Naruto menggerakkan kaki kanannya.

"Awh…" Teriak Naruto tertahan.

"Sepertinya kaki kananmu terkilir, Namikaze-san." Kata Gai-sensei sambil melihat kaki kanan Naruto yang memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa,Sensei. Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar saja." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Haruno, Hyuuga, Yamanaka kalian temani Namikaze." Perintah Gai-sensei.

"Baik…" Kata Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino

Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino segera membopong Naruto ketempat duduk yang ada didekat kolam renang. Setelah 10 menit istirahat, Naruto memaksa untuk mengikuti pelajaran renang setelah merasa kakinya agak baikkan.

oOo

**Naruto POV**

Pulang sekolah aku diantar oleh Sakura dan Ino dengan mobil Ino, supirnya tentu saja sang pemilik mobil. Sedangkan Hinata sudah pulang duluan dengan sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji. Perjalanan kami di isi dengan obrolan ringan tentang pacar Ino, Sai dan beberapa gossip yang lagi HOT disekolah.

Tidak lama kemudian, mobil Ino sudah sampai didepan pintu gerbang rumah bergaya Eropa dengan papan nama 'Namikaze' didepannya. Kami menunggu sampai pintu gerbang dibuka oleh penjaga, setelah gerbang terbuka Ino mengarahkan mobilnya kehalaman rumah dan berhenti didepan rumah.

"Thanks No,udah nganterin." Kataku sembari turun dari mobil.

"Yup, sama-sama." Kata Ino

"Naru-chan,jangan lupa kau harus istirahat yang cukup karena kakimu belum sembuh benar." Kata Sakura.

"Iya… Aku akan istirahat." Kataku

"Oke… Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu dulu. Bye Naru-chan." Kata Ino sambil memacu mobilnya keluar dari kediaman Namikaze.

Setelah melihat mobil Ino keluar dari kediamanku, aku berjalan masuk. Pintu sudah dibuka oleh kepala pelayan bernama Iruka.

"Selamat datang Naruto-sama, Anda mau makan atau istirahat dulu?" Tanya Iruka.

"Aku mau istirahat saja, lagipula aku belum lapar." Jawabku sambil menyerahkan tas sekolahku.

"Baiklah, kalau anda memerlukan sesuatu anda bisa memanggil saya." Kata Iruka sambil mengambil tas sekolahku.

"Iya… Kaa-san mana?" Tanyaku

"Kushina-sama ada di-"

"Kaa-san disini, Naru-chan." Kata kaa-san memotong perkataan Iruka.

Aku segera menghampiri kaa-san yang lagi menuruni anak tangga.

"Kaa-san.."Kataku sambil memeluk kaa-san.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini Naru-chan." Tanya kaa-san.

"Hmm… Tidak terlalu buruk." Kataku sambil melepaskan pelukkanku.

"Benarkah?"Tanya kaa-san memastikan.

"Benar kaa-san." Jawabku.

"Lalu kenapa jalanmu jadi pincang begitu Naru-chan?" Tanya kaa-san sambil menatapku.

"Ini tadi jatuh pas pelajaran olahraga. Tapi nggak apa-apa kok kaa-san." Kataku cepat karena melihat raut wajah cemas diwajah kaa-san.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Naru-chan ganti baju terus langsung istirahat." Perintah kaa-san.

"Baik kaa-san." Kataku sambil berjalan ke kamarku.

oOo

**Normal POV**

Naruto mengganti bajunya dengan baju terusan yang biasa dipakainya. Kemudia dia melangkah dengan pelan keranjang Queen Sizenya. Naruto merasakan kakinya bertambah sakit dan setelah setelah dilihat kakinya yang terkilir sudah membengkak sebesar buat tomat.

"Pantas saja tadi sepatuku rasanya sempit." Batin Naruto.

Naruto membaringkan dirinya diatas kasur berwarna orange dengan motif rubah berekor sembilan mencoba untuk istirahat sesuai kata kaa-saa da n Sakura.

'1 menit'

.

'5 menit'

.

'15 menit'

.

Naruto tidak juga bisa tertidur. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keliling rumah untuk mencari angin walaupun kakinya sakit ketika berjalan. Ketika melewati kamar orang tuanya, Naruto tidak sengaja melihat tou-sannya, Namikaze Minato.

"Tou-san,tumben sudah pulang?"Tanya Naruto sambil memasuki kamar orangtuanya.

"Hah… Oh, Naru-chan, kau mengkagetkan tou-san saja." Kata Minato.

"Gomen ne Tou-san. Soalnya tadi aku kaget melihat tou-san jam segini sudah pulang." Kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja tou-san pulang cepat, kita kan mau ke Otogakure." Kata Minato.

"Kita? Otogakure? Ngapain?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Naru-chan,jangan bilang kau lupa ada apa hari ini." Kata Kushina yang baru datang ke kamar itu.

"Hari ini,Valentine udah lewat, ultahku masih lama. Memangnya ada acara apa hari ini?" Kata Naruto bingung karena tidak tahu ada acara hari itu

Kushina dan Minato hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban anak mereka.

"Naru-chan, malam ini Kyuubi akan bertunangan dengan Kakashi. Masa lupa?" Kata Kushina.

"Gomen ne Kaa-san, aku lupa dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut karena kakiku terkilir." Kata Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Naru-chan, nanti kaa-san bisa bilang Kyuubi kalau kau lagi sakit." Kata Kushina sambil memegang bahu Naruto dengan lembut yang dibalas senyuman lembut oleh Naruto.

"Makasih kaa-san."

"Oh iya, bukannya tadi kaa-san menyuruhmu untuk istirahat dikamar. Kenapa malah disini?" Tanya Kaa-san.

"Tadi aku tidak bisa tidur dikamar, jadi mau coba jalan- jalan penasaran melihat tou-san sudah pulang jam segini jadi aku bertanya kepada tou-san." Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

"Ya sudah, jangan jalan-jalan terlalu jauh." Kata Kushina mengingatkan.

"Iya kaa-san." Jawab Naruto sambil meninggalkan kamar orang tuanya.

oOo

Karena sudah lama berjalan Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kursi dekat kolam renang rumahnya. Ketika Naruto baru memejamkan matanya, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang berjalan kearahnya. Ternyata orang itu adalah orang tuanya, Minato dan Kushina.

"Naru-chan, kami berangkat dulu yah.'Kata Kushina sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Iya kaa-san, hati-hati dijalan." Kata Naruto.

"Iya, kamu juga baik-baik dirumah." Kata Kushina sambil melepas pelukkannya.

"Iya!' Jawab Naruto singkat.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pelayan yang mendatangi mereka.

"Permisi Namikaze-sama, Uchiha-sama sudah datang dan sedang menuju kesini." Kata pelayan itu

"Hmm, kamu boleh pergi." Kata Minato yang mendapat anggukkan dari pelayan itu.

Setelah memberi hormat, pelayan itu masuk kerumah. Dan beberapa menit kemudian keluarga Uchiha sudah berada didekat kolam renang itu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Minato." Kata seorang pria yang bernama Uchiha Fugaku sambil menjabat tangan Minato.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Fugaku." Kata Minato sambil tersenyum.

"Miko-chan, apa kabar?" Kata Kushina sambil cipika cipiki dengan seorang wanita yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik-baik saja, Kushina-chan." Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto hanya diam melihat reuni dadakkan yang ada didepannya.

"Apa kabarmu, Naru-chan?" Tanya Mikoto yang sudah berdiri didepan Naruto entah sejak kapan.

"Aku baik, Mikoto baa-san." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Imutnya…"Kata Mikoto sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Kaa-san, sebaiknya kau lepaskan Naruto sebelum dia mati kehabisan nafas." Kata seorang anak lelaki berambut raven, bermata onyx, berkulit pucat (Baca:Sasuke)

"Gomen Naru-chan, tadi baa-san terlalu semangat." Kata Mikoto sambil melepaskan pelukkannya dari Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, baa-san."Kata Naruto sambil menghirup nafas.

"Kushina, Mikoto, ayo pergi nanti kita kemalaman sampai di Oto." Kata Minato.

"Iya…" Kata Kushina dan Mikoto bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu kaa-san pergi dulu, Naru-chan. Jaga dirimu selama kami pergi dan Sasuke baa-san titip Naruto padamu." Kata Kushina sambil mencium pipi Naruto kemudian melihat Sasuke.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke

"Kau juga jaga dirimu Sasuke, dan lindungi Naruto kalau ada apa-apa." Kata Mikoto setelah memeluk Sasuke.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Kami pergi dulu..."Kata Minato,Kushina,Fugaku,dan Mikoto sambil meninggalkan areal kolam renang.

Beberapa menit setelah kedua orang tua mereka pergi. Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Jadi, kau akan disini menemaniku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke.

"Huh… Apa salahku sampai harus ditemani manusia es yang tidak bisa berbicara." Batin Naruto.

"Jangan mengira kalau aku memang tulus mau menemanimu, Dobe. Aku hanya malas kalau harus disuruh pergi ke pesta yang ramai itu lebih baik aku disini mengawasi anak manja yang lagi sakit." Kata Sasuke sambil masuk kerumah, dan meninggalkan Naruto yang kesal akibat ucaannya(Sasuke).

"HUH…AKU TIDAK PERLU KAU TEMANI APALAGI KAU AWASI DAN NAMAKU NARUTO BUKAN DOBE, TEME." Teriak Naruto.

Melihat Sasuke yang tidak menanggapi perkataannya membuat Naruto bertambah kesal. Dan Naruto berencana kembali kekamarnya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat supaya dia tidak melihat manusia es itu. Tapi rencana tinggal rencana, Naruto yang lupa kakinya terkilir berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat kelantai sehingga rasa sakit mulai menjalar kebadan nya. Naruto yang mulai merasa sakit mencoba melangkah tapi apa daya kaki kanannya yang terkilir terpeleset sehingga Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke air. Karena kaki kanannya terkilir Naruto tidak bisa berenang dan tubuhnya mulai tenggelam dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

**Sasuke POV**

Setelah meninggalkan kolam renang, aku masih bisa mendengar perkataan Dobe yang menyebalkan tapi aku berusaha tidak menhiraukannya. Baru aku akan berjalan kearah kamar tamu saat aku mendengar suara benda keras yang jatuh ke air. Aku mulai membayangkan yang aneh-aneh tentang Naruto, tapi aku mulai menepis pikiranku itu.

"Dia tidak mungkin jatuh kekolam renang." Batinku.

Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali kekolam renang. Dan ketika aku sampai dikolam renang, aku tidak melihat Naruto ditempat dia tiduran tadi, ketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku kekolam renang aku melihat Naruto yang mulai tenggelam dan pingsan. Segera aku lepas bajuku dan masuk kekolam renang untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

Setelah menolong Naruto, aku menaikkannya ke tepi kolam renang. Aku mulai menekan jantungnya, tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan melakukan pernafasan buatan dari mulut ke mulut. Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam kemudian aku mulai menyalurkannya ke mulut Naruto. Hal itu ku ulangi sampai tiga kali, hingga Naruto mulai mengeluarkan air yang ditelannya.

Karena melihat Naruto mulai baik-baik saja, aku menggendongnya dengan brydal style ke kamarnya. Karena Naruto dan aku teman sejak kecil, aku sudah tahu denah rumah Naruto.

oOo

**Normal POV**

Naruto mulai bangun dari pingsannya saat matahari sudah terbenam alias sudah malam, dan dia mulai mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya lampu kamar.

"Aku dimana…?" Gumannya

"Kau dikamarmu, Dobe." Kata sebuah suara.

Naruto melihat ke sekeliling ruangan bernuansa orange tersebut dan yakin itu adalah kamar nya. Naruto yang memang lambat kerja otaknya baru sadar kalau ada orang lain selain dirinya dikamar itu.

"Teme, apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" Tanya Naruto setelah melihat Sasuke ada dikamarnya.

"Hn"

"Jangan-jangan kau mau berbuat macam-macam kepadaku." Tuduh Naruto.

"Apa begitu tanda terima kasih kepada orang yang menyelamatkanmu dikolam renang tadi, dengan menuduh mau berbuat macam-macam ke kamu?" Tanya Sasuke yang wajahnya terlihat kesal karena dituduh seenak jidat 'Sakura' (Author di lempar Sakura ke segitiga bermuda) oleh Naruto.

Naruto yang lambat kerja otaknya mulai kembali mengingat kejadian sebelum dia pingsan. Naruto mukanya memerah karena mengingat Sasuke menciumnya saat memberi nafas buatan tadi, untuk menutupi mukanya yang merah Naruto menarik selimutnya sampai mukanya tertutup. Saat itu dia baru menyadari kalau bajunya yang sekarang dikenakannya berbeda dengan pakaiannya yang sebelumnya. Muka Naruto bertambah merah sehingga warna merahnya menyangi warna tomat. Naruto mulai memikirkan kalau yang mengganti bajunya adalah rivalnya, Sasuke. Tapi Naruto kurang yakin, sehingga memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada Sasuke.

"Teme" Panggil Naruto seraya menurunkan selimutnya sebatas dada.

"Hn"

"Siapa yang mengganti bajuku?" Tanya Naruto Pelan.

"Aku, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke balik yang sukses membuat muka Naruto makin merah.

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja kalau kau memakai baju basah itu, kau pasti akan demam. Dan aku tidak mau disalahkan kalau kau kenapa-kenapa." Kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan pelayan saja, disini ada 10 orang pelayan perempuan." Kata Naruto

"Hn… Betul juga,kenapa aku tidak memikirkan meminta bantuan pelayan saja untuk mengganti bajunya. Shit,kenapa kalau disebelahnya aku seperti orang bodoh saja." Guman Sasuke.

"Oi Teme…"Panggil Naruto karena melihat Sasuke berguman sesuatu.

"Hn… Tidak masalahkan aku mengganti bajumu lagipula aku tidak berbuat macam-macam pada tubuhmu." Kata Sasuke

"Ta-tapi te-tetap saja…" Kata Naruto terbata-bata seperti Hinata.

"Jadi kau mau aku melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhmu itu." Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku.." Kata Naruto sambil melihat kea rah Sasuke yang mulai berjalan kearahnya.

"Jadi apa maksudmu…" Kata Sasuke pelan di telinga Naruto.

Naruto yang merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke mulai berpikir macam-macam sehingga wajahnya memerah. Sasuke yang melihat perubahan wajah Naruto sudah ingin tertawa, tapi ditahannya karena menjaga imeg Uchiha. Sudah puas Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto memerah, Sasuke bergerak mundur dari ranjang Naruto dan membalikkan badannya kearah pintu.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke akan pergi.

"Ke kamarku, ini sudah malam. Aku mau tidur." Kata Sasuke mulai berjalan kearah pintu.

Sasuke baru akan melangkah saat dia merasakan tangan kiri nya ditarik paksa seseorang sehingga dia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh menimpah tubuh orang yang menarik tangannya,Naruto. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin marah tapi ketika melihat wajahnya dan Naruto yang jaraknya Cuma 2,5 cm membuatnya melupakan rasa marahnya dan sebagai gantinya timbul rona merah dipipinya walau hanya beberapa menit dalam diam dan posisi itu, Sasuke pun akhirnya mulai angkat bicara.

"Kenapa kau menarikku hingga jatuh begini, Dobe?"Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dibuat marah.

"Gomen Teme, aku tidak menyangka kau akan jatuh. Aku hanya mau mengucapkan terima kasih karena menolongku tadi dikolam renang." Kata Naruto dengan wajah merah sehingga membuatnya tambah manis didepan Sasuke.

"Manisnya."Batin Sasuke

"Kamu menarikku sampai jatuh begini cuma untuk mengatakan terima kasih." Kata Sasuke kesal beda dengan isi hatinya.

"Tidak."Kata Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke

"Terus kau mau mengatakan apa lagi? Awas saja kalau tentang hal yang tidak perlu." Kata Sasuke mengancam.

"Se-sebenarnya a-aku su-su…" Kata Naruto terbata-bata.

"Su-su…Susu apa?" Tanya Sasuke kesal karena Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Su-suka padamu." Kata Naruto akhirnya dengan wajah merah menahan malu.

"Maksudnya suka?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti, entah kenpa otak jenius Sasuke tidak bisa memproses makna perkataan Naruto.

"Aku Suka Padamu, Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Naruto sambil menatap mata Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Naruto terdiam sesaat. Dan senyum tulus yang hanya diberikan kepada keluarganya terukir dibibirnya mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka kalau orang yang disukainya juga menyukainya. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menyukai Naruto sejak mereka kecil tapi Sasuke merasa Naruto sepertinya tidak punya rasa padanya, sehingga Sasuke membuat Naruto kesal hingga mereka menjadi rival. Dan selama bertahun-tahun Sasuke memendam perasaannya akhirnya Sasuke mendengar pernyataan langsung dari mulut Naruto, kalau Naruto juga menyukai dirinya.

"Aku juga suka padamu, Naruto." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap wajah Naruto.

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke mencium Naruto dibibirnya. Dan Sasuke tertidur dikamar Naruto setelah mengubah posisinya dari menindih menjadi memeluk Naruto.

**THE END**

Bagaimana fic kedua saya? Hancur? Gaje?

Saya terima kalau itu benar karena saya sadar nih fic memang gaje, hancur, dan kepanjangan…

Tapi walau fic ini hancur saya tetap mengatakan…

^REVIEW PLEASE^


End file.
